


The Academy

by monroesherlock



Series: Anon Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Omega Jackson, Omega Training, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek own an academy where they break the most resistant of Omegas for their Alpha Masters and Mistresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson

“What’s wrong? It’s like, two in the morning.” Derek says as he walks into the downstairs playroom. Stiles had always jokingly called it their ‘dungeon’, a name that's proven, at times, to be startlingly accurate. They only keep the especially disobedient omegas down here. They’ve remodeled and expanded the basement so it holds six rooms with concrete floors and barren walls. Rings stand up from the floor to hook handcuffs for their charges.

“Jackson's been acting out again. He actually had the nerve to try and _bite_ me when it was time for his nighttime feeding."

"That's what you get, taking on a charge from a friend. Lydia sent him to us for a reason. He tried to trick people into thinking he was an Alpha for christ’s sake." Derek laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

Stiles isn't having it.

"He wants to be a dog? I'll treat him like one." He spits angrily. “He’ll learn tonight not to bite the hand that feeds him. Hold him down and help me strap him in." Derek shrugs and twists his fingers into Jackson's short hair, giving it a harsh tug. He shoves him down, forcing his back into the cold concrete. Stiles tugs his wrist up and straps them into the leather cuffs attached to the floor. There'as a small click as Derek ties a cock ring on Jackson's dick.

“You can either spread your legs willingly or I'll do it for you." Derek tells him.

“Fuck off!” Jackson snarls back, fighting the bonds.

Derek just shrugs again.

Jackson tries to kick him away but Derek catches his ankles and tugs them apart. With Stiles’ help, they hook Jackson's ankles into the cuffs on of the floor.

"There now, that's how you should always look. Tied up like a good pet. Lydia would be proud to see her little omega spread out like this." Stiles chuckles darkly as he flicks one of Jackson’s pierced nipples. He tugs lightly on the tag that bears Lydia’s seal.

"Go fuck yourself Alpha bait." Jackson spits.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I've gotten really sick of your fucking mouth. Here, let’s put it to some good use." He pulls Jackson's lips apart and sticks his favorite [gag](http://www.dildoshop.fr/161-239-prod_luxe/ball-gag-with-dildo.jpg) between his teeth and fastens the leather straps behind his head. It’s black with a thick dildo attached. He’s turned Jackson into a living toy and he’s ready to ride that beautiful fake cock sticking up from in between those pretty pink lips.

“Fuck." He says as he slicks up the dildo until it wet and shiny.

"Now that's how an omega should look. All trussed up and ready to service his Alphas. Take a picture for me, babe. Lydia’s gonna wanna see this." Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's cheek.

Jackson tries to squirm away but Stiles catches his cheek and keeps him looking at the ceiling. "No way, Jackson. You were bad earlier so now we have to punish you. How else are you going to learn?" He slaps his cheek lightly. "Now do me a favor baby, you keep that cock straight up and down. I'm gonna ride your face while Derek fucks the shit out of you. Depending on how you act, we might let you come.” Stiles pinches his cheek and then begins pulling down his pants.

“You look so fucking good, babe.” Derek murmurs as he helps pull them down, kneading the pale globes of flesh all the while. Stiles felt two already slick fingers prodding at his entrance.

“I’m already stretched from Scott.” He gasped. Derek held Jackson’s head steady as Stiles sunk down on the fake cock. “Ah ah, jesus...we haven’t used this one in a while have we?” He settles down, careful not to put his full weight on Jackson's face. Slowly, he sets up a pace, the thick dildo filling him up perfectly. “God Der, it’s perfect. Look at him, finally like he should be. Compliant. Obedient. Fuck!” Stiles rubs up against that spot again and shudders. “Keep your head straight, slut!” He moans. “Don’t make me tell you again.” He sees Derek slip between Jackson’s thighs, watches him stretch Jackson open and press inside.

“He’s so fucking wet already, so fucking ready for it. He might be a mouthy little shit but at the end of the day, he knows what he’s good for don’t you, Jackson?” Derek sets a brutal pace, the sound of flesh slapping flesh resonating throughout the room.

Jackson moaned brokenly, hiccuping sobs bubbling up from his chest. His hard cock bobs up and down dribbling sticky pre-come all over his stomach.

“Awe baby, your cock is so red…” Stiles cooes. “Do you want to come? Is that what you want.” Jackson nearly howls when he flicks the swollen head. “Shhh, baby. Are you sorry yet? Are you sorry for being such a bratty little boy to me? Are you gonna do better? When I give you my cock, it’s a fucking gift. You should take it with pride. Be glad Lydia gave you to me and not Peter because he’d do worse. Much worse.” Stiles sighs. He’s getting close. He grabs the back of Derek’s head and pulls him in for a heated kiss, their tongues twining.

“Fuck babe, he’s so fucking tight…” Derek gasps against his lips.

“You wanna come, babe? Wanna get his hole all sloppy with your come? Do it, baby. Do it for me…” Stiles pants heavily. Derek grunts through his orgasm and Jackson moans as he feels come dribble out of him. Derek kiss his mate again and jacks his cock. Once, twice, a bit of nail on the slit and Stiles is arching his back, ropes of come shooting from his cock onto Jackson’s chest and stomach.

Derek pulls him, up taking the weight off of Stiles’ wobbly knees. “Should we let him come?” He murmurs against the soft flesh of Stiles shoulder. “Has he earned it?” The look down at Jackson, sweaty, come drying on his stomach. He’s shaking, his cock red and angry.

Stiles reaches down and undoes the gag, soothing Jackson’s cheeks with his thumb. “Do you want to come, baby?” He whispers softly.

“Yes!” Jackson gasps, all traces of dignity gone.

“Yes, what?” Stiles prods, reaching down to tug lightly at the meaty flesh.

“Yes, Alpha! I want to come! Please, Alpha.” He begs, fat tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“Well he certainly sounds contrite.” Derek supplies. He’s pulling on his pants in the back corner of the room.

“I’m not so sure.” Stiles says. “I think he needs to spend the night and think about what he’s done?” Stiles gets to his feet, and takes Derek’s hand. “We’ll see how he acts in the morning. Night, Jackson.” Stiles blows him a mocking kiss before shutting out the light.


	2. Parrish and Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles aquire a new charge.

“You won’t believe what I found at the market today.” Stiles looks up from Scott’s travel documents to see Derek standing in the doorway. He looks unbelievably smug, arms crossed and muscles bulging. Stiles wants to lick the smirk right off his face.

“Well, are you going to just stand there and look pretty or are you actually going to tell me.” He closes Scott’s file (one to get back to) and gets to his feet.

“You said you wanted to get your dad’s birthday present early this year. I think I found something perfect for him. It’s going to take a little work though but we have the time.” Derek grabs his hand and pulls him through the hallways and down into the basement.

“What is it? Why’d you store it down here? Derek, you’re freaking me out right now.”

“Do you ever stop talking? You haven’t even seen it yet.” Derek rolls his eyes. They stop in front of the first door on the sublevel. Stiles hears the distinctive sound of chains clinking.

“Derek, what did you do? What did you get him?” Stiles asks warily.

“Just take a look.” Stiles jaw drops when the door finally opens.

“Holy shit. Holy. Shit. Derek how in the hell did you find him?” In the center of the barren room stands an Omega, legs parted shoulder wide and shackles to the floor, arms chained above his head just enough to constrain. Not a punishment. His pretty pink lips are stretched around a bright red ball gag and Stiles wants to swoon at the sight. The man is filthy (fresh from the pins Stiles assumes) but underneath, he can see glittering hazel-green eyes, smooth skin, fine, sunkissed brown hair, and a perky little ass. His cock is a decent size, even when flaccid. It's already wrapped in a pretty, studded, silver cock ring.

“He’s perfect. I know John hasn’t had an Omega since your mother but...” Derek says.

“He’s perfect, Derek. He’s absolutely perfect. Does he have papers? A record? Owner history? I wanna know he’s in good condition.” Stiles tugs lightly on one of his nipple rings: tagless. His father will be happy to put his seal there.

“I know you like to have all that stuff so here. I looked over the main documents before I made the purchase but you can look at the details. No major injuries. Two previous masters, all with the same complaints. He’s defiant. Tried to run once. I think we can cure that behavior.” Derek flips through the file carelessly.

“You’re right. We can totally pull that off. God, he’s so fucking pretty. Let’s get him cleaned up and then we can see how he does. Call Isaac down. He can wash him, get him comfortable with the other Omegas in the house. We'll go through the standard breaking procedure." Stiles grabs his jaw and turns his head this way in that, examine the unmarked skin, "Don't worry baby, you'll fit right in around here."

Isaac appears in the doorway a few minutes later, a curious look on his face. He’s wearing shorts and nothing else which is normally more than the other’s are allowed. Unlike the others staying in their home, Isaac is theirs. "Is he new?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need your help getting him acclimated. Can you do that for me? Like you did for Scott?"  Stiles asks.

"Sure. I'll go get a tub of water and a sponge. Isaac returns a few minutes later with a clear tub of steaming soapy water.

"We need you to get him cleaned up. Derek and I are going to go look over his paperwork. His name's Jordan by the way. You can take the gag out."

"Got it. I'll get him ready for you." Isaac unhooks the ball gag, soothing his jaw.

“What's the standard breaking procedure?" Jordan asks immediately.

Isaac laughs. "The room down the hall. They'll keep you there for up to twenty-four hours. It's not pleasant. I only had to stay for three. Scott lasted the longest. He was there for almost twelve hours." Isaac drags the sponge down the man's legs, washing the grime away. "It's best if you just listen. Stiles and Derek are good Alphas. They take care of us."

"The Alphas? How does that even work? I didn't think two Alphas could mate." Parrish pulls against the chains binding his arms, tugging fruitlessly. "You can't honestly like it here!"

"My old Alpha locked me in the freezer for hours at a time. I didn't even have a bed." Isaac says lowly. "I have everything I could ever want here. I get to go to school. I got to pick the colors in my room and I have friends. Stiles and Derek spend most of their time with the other omegas, the disobedient ones, but if I ask, they'll let me spend the night with them."

"You want to?" Parrish looks flabbergasted.

"Of course. They're not trying to break me anymore, Jordan." Isaac rubs the area around his cock without shame. He's done this plenty of times before. "They never really had to. This is my home."

"Well it's not mine!" Parrish shouts angrily. "They can't keep me here or give me away." Isaac ignored his outburst and begins washing his chest.

"You're really dirty. The pens aren't normally this bad...I might have to wash you again." He sounds more annoyed than anything.

"Or you could help me get out-"

"No. Never." Isaac replies harsh and final. "So don't ever ask me." He dumps the bucket of water over Parrish's head and scrubs at his hair.  "I need to go ahead and get you ready. You’re clean enough for now.” Isaac sinks down to his knees and slides a long finger up the crack of Parrish’s ass.

“What the hell are you doing!”

“I’ve got to get you ready. Believe me, you’ll thank me later.” Parrish hears a slight click and shudders when something cold splashes against his ass. “You’re not getting wet on your own. Not feeling it?” Isaac ask.

“Not exactly.” Parrish gasps even though he can slowly feel him himself getting aroused, his own natural slick mixing with the artificial stuff.

“There you go, you’re doing good.” Isaac breathes as he works a second finger inside him. “Just breathe, Jordan. You’re gonna be okay." Isaac crooks his fingers and Parrish howls. "You're really pretty down here. I wonder if Stiles and Derek will let me play with you later." He leans forward and mouths around Parrish’s stretched rim. He adds another finger next to his tongue. He hears Parrish gasping and moaning above him, his thighs quaking with the strain.

"Look at what we have here." Parrish glances up to see that Stiles and Derek have returned both of them looking amused. "Don't stop because of us." If anything, Isaac just dives in more enthusiastically,  putting on a show for his Alphas. He grips Parrish’s hips tight, his nails biting into the flesh.

"I should’ve told you,  Isaac will turn you into a full course meal if you let him.” Stiles reaches out and grips his fat cock. He drags his fingertips over the thick head and sighs. “You’re really pretty, Jordan. What is my dad gonna do with you?” He tuts. “Isaac, c’mon sweetheart. I know you wanna finish but we’ve got to get Jordan down the hall.” Isaac licks his lips as he pulls away, his cheeks and chin covered in Parrish’s slick.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll get back to you later tonight…” Derek presses soft kisses to Isaac’s collar bone. The boy shudders against him and wraps his arms around his Alpha’s neck. Derek pets his curls softly while Stiles examines their new charge.

"Jordan Parrish, you have quite the record." Stiles says as he flips through his file. "You bit your last trainer. Twice." He clicks his tongue. "Well, we can't have that. I think a muzzle is in order, don't you babe?"

"I  thinks it's appropriate. We wouldn't want him getting any ideas..." Parrish tries to turn his head from the incoming piece of leather but Stiles holds him steady. It covers his mouth, leaving his nose free and locks around the back of his head. He hears two more snaps and jolts when another piece of leather is brought down over his eyes. He’d never even seen Derek move.

"Shhh baby. You're okay. Can you stand for us? That's right, get to your feet." Stiles and Derek stand on either side of him, ushering him down the hall.

"Isaac, did you do what I told you to?" He hears Stiles ask.

"Yeah, everything’s the way you said it should be." Isaac's there too? They turn him around and guide him backwards. “Can you hold him, open?” They grab his cheeks, keeping him spread apart as they lower him down and oh god...Parrish wants to scream. He’s being split apart by something impossibly big. It’s long and thick, brushing up against his walls in all the right ways.

Finally, he’s fully seated. “Alright, we’re gonna guide you down.” Parrish feels himself go lean backwards, the dildo moving with him. He feels like he’s being suspended, like he’s almost weightless. They secure his hips, and lift his feet into what feel like stirrups. They tie his wrists down to the arms of the chair and step away.

He hears a low whistle. “Look at you, Jordan, all stretched out and pretty. Now I know you and Isaac talked so I’m sure you know how this is going to go. He’ll come in periodically to give you some water, hydration’s important but otherwise, you’ll be down here alone for as long as it takes you to submit. When you’re ready, you can push this button.” Stiles places the switch within his minimal reach. “The sooner you give in, the sooner we can start with the fun stuff, okay.” He brushes some of Jordan’s sweat slick hair out of his face and turns on the dial. Jordan lets out a muffled scream behind the muzzle as the dildo rams into him. Stiles ups the speed and wipes his eyes. “Now it’s not just gonna fuck you. It’ll stop every once and awhile just to vibrate up against that nice little sweet spot inside of you.”

“And just think, he won’t get yo come until he presses that button.” Derek adds as he tugs at the ring wrapped around Parrish’s already hard cock.

“Well he’s wrapped up tight. C’mon Isaac, let’s get you upstairs.” Parrish hears the sound of the door sliding shut and the lock clicking into place.

He’s trapped.

\----

“What do you want tonight?” Stiles whispers against Isaac’s collarbone. They have him pressed into their mattress, the oversized bed more than large enough to hold all three of them. “Hmm? Tell us what you want, baby.” Derek is in between his thighs, mouthing at his hole, gorging himself on Isaac’s natural slick.

“I want you both…I want Derek’s cock in my ass and yours in my mouth...I wanna suck you, Alpha...want your come.” Isaac gasps.

“Anything for you, baby.” Stiles positions himself in front of Isaac’s face and moans as the boy works the tip into his mouth. “Take more, Isaac. You can do better than that…” Isaac shoves his head down, taking as much of Stiles in as he can. He can’t stop the saliva that’s slipping out from around the cock, down his chin and wetting the mattress.

“Fuck Isaac. You look fucking obscene, sweetheart, taking his cock like that. Do you like your Alpha’s fat cock?” Derek chuckles. “And now you want another one. He slips a pillow under Isaac’s ass and lines himself up.

Isaac can feel his balls draw up and his cock twitch, the urge to come rising like an inferno in his belly. Derek presses himself into the welcoming heat of Isaac’s body. He feels Isaac’s body shudder as Derek pounds into him, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh permeating the room.

Stiles pulls out of Isaac’s mouth and begins jacking his cock hard and fast. “Where do you want it, baby?” He huffs.

“My face…” Isaac moans, his eyes slipping shut. He feels the hot splashes of come against his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks. He parts his lips, his tongue darting out to catch some of the droplets.

Derek feels Isaac shake apart beneath him, his walls clenching down hard around his cock. He can smell the sharp scent of the boy’s come, already drying on his belly. Derek bites down on his shoulder as he climaxes, the orgasm rocked out of him. Isaac went limp beneath them, his eyes fluttering sleepily.

Stiles is already cleaning them up when Derek comes back to reality. Derek slips out from in between Isaac’s thighs and pulls his mate in for a searing kiss. “Hold on, let me tuck him in.” They tug the covers up over their little omega and then sit down together on the edge of the bed.

“Has he given in yet?” Stiles asks.

“It’s only been two hours. He hasn’t cracked yet. Don’t worry.” Derek kisses his temple and pulls his lover into his lap. “You set up a breaking plan yet?”

“Yeah. It all depends on how tonight goes but I think I know what to do given his record. He’s gonna be perfect for my dad.”

“Mmm, I know.” They kiss tenderly and fall asleep, wrapped around their sated little Omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome. Tell me who and what you want to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time!

 

The buzzer goes off at three the next morning, repeated demanding clicks that jolt Stiles out of his sleep. Derek is still asleep next to him, dead to the world. Isaac is absent.

Stiles gets to his feet, pulls on a robe and heads downstairs to check on Parrish. Was it a slip of the finger or a real cry for freedom?

"Isaac?" He calls down the hall. "Is everything alright down here?”

“He wants out. He’s ready to listen, Alpha. He’s ready.” Isaac says hurriedly. “He told me when I came to bring him water. Please Alpha…”

“Hey, it’s okay, let me take a look at him. We’ll see if he’s ready to come out of the fire or if he needs to sit a little bit longer.”

Parrish’s thighs are shaking and his bobbing cock is an angry red, dribbling sticky drops of pre-come all over his belly. “You okay, baby? You ready to go?” Stiles asks. He drags his fingers through Parrish’s sweaty hair. “Do you want to come? Hm? Do you want to come for me?”

Parrish nods frantically. The dildo is vibrating now, probably rubbing up against his prostate in all the right ways.

“If I take this off and you bite me, I will leave your ass down here for the rest of the day.” Stiles warns him as he removes the muzzle. Parrish just nods shakily, desperate to be free.

“I’m going to turn it off and let your legs down. Don’t fight.” Stiles turns off the fucking machine and pulls Jordan’s legs out of the stirrups. He’s shaking, sweat covering every inch of his skin. “Shhh baby, I’m gonna take care of you… Isaac, do me a favor and go and check on Jackson. I’m okay here.” He releases Parrish's wrists. "Let's get you into a bed upstairs. The real work begins after you've had a decent night's rest."

\---

They eat breakfast all together like normal, Derek and Stiles sitting on opposite ends of the long dining room table, their charges between them. There are five in total counting their newest addition. Overall, it's a good bunch.

Jackson sits at Stiles feet, accepting scraps from his Alpha's fingers. Stiles isn't so sure he's ready for the privilege of a chair yet but he's definitely working on it.

"What’s wrong, baby? You’re tense.” All of the Omegas look up. “Jordan. I mean you. Sorry. I know that can get confusing. What’s wrong, Jordan?” Parrish looks around apprehensively, nervous from all the eyes on him.

“Nothing. Just trying to get used to everything.” He says quietly. “It’s different from the pens.”

“Yes. A lot different. I know they aren’t always kind to the Omegas in the pens. Derek and I want to be able to give you some freedom but you have to earn it. Your Alphas sent you all to us for a reason. Now, some have made outstanding progress!” He beams at Danny who smiles shyly in return. “Others may have backslid a little.” Though he doesn’t show it, they all know he’s talking about Jackson.

“All that matters is that at the end of the day, you get to go home to your Alphas with a better understanding of how to make them happy. Now, if your Alpha’s abusive, that’s a different story.” Derek says. “And we can help you out of that situation.” Isaac leans his head against Derek’s shoulder and lets out a contented sigh. Derek raises his hand and thumbs through the boy’s loose curls.

“That being said, I think it’s time for our daily breakfast feeding. Don’t you babe?”

“I think so.” Derek agrees.

Parrish looks confused. “We just ate.”

“Not that kind of feeding.” Danny whispers, a small smile playing at his lips. “The fun kind.” Stiles pushes back from the table, legs splayed wide.

“I think Jackson should start us off. That sounds fair doesn’t it, babe?”

“Sounds fair to me.” Parrish looks over to see Isaac sucking on two of Derek’s fingers, his eyes closed, his face the picture of bliss as he lets Derek finger-fuck his face.

“No, back on your knees.” Stiles says as Jackson moves to stand. “What did we talk about? You want be have like a dog? I’ll treat you like a dog. Now crawl.” Jack flush from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his feet as he crawls forward and noses at Stiles’ crotch. “C’mon puppy, get me out and get to work.” He shoves the Omega’s hands away. “With your teeth, baby. Dog’s don’t use their hands.” Stiles grabs the back of Jackson’s head and tugs him forward. He grips his cock and rubs it all over Jackson’s face, smearing his pre-come into the Omega’s skin. “Look at that, Jackson, can’t even get my cock into your mouth you’re so sloppy. We haven’t even started and you already look a fucking mess.” He smacks the man’s cheek with his cock. “Come on baby, suck my cock.” Finally, he lets Jackson take the tip into his mouth before forcing his head down. Jackson lets out a loud retching sound, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

“Doesn’t look like he’s doing a very good job.” Derek says blandly. Isaac’s sitting in his lap now, easing himself down onto Derek’s thick cock. He lets out a loud moan when he’s finally seated, his rim stretched wide with his Alpha’s dick.

Stiles works Jackson’s head up and down on his cock, making sure to hit the back of his throat each time. Jackson’s an absolute mess, saliva dribbling out onto the floor around him.

“I hope you know you’re cleaning that up when you’re done. If you get done. Are you ever gonna get me off, Jackson?” He holds his cock in Jackson’s mouth, ignoring the way the man tries to squirm away. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how bad you can be.” He pulls Jackson off. “What’s my cock, Jackson?”

“It’s a gift, Alpha.” Jackson pants, his cheeks beet red.

“Damn right it is. Now fucking suck it.” He shoved Jackson’s head back down onto his cock. “While he’s doing that, Danny. When Derek’s finished with Isaac, can you clean him up for me. Isaac I mean. I’m sure he doesn’t want to have to take another shower and you have such a talented tongue.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Danny replies, his grin all dimples.

“So polite. Some of you could take lessons from Danny. He knows what he’s doing.” Stiles shoves Jackson away. “So we need to work on that skill, don’t we Jackson because you suck. And not in the good way. Jordan Parrish, I’m giving you as a gift to my dad so I wanna see if you’re worth it. Let’s see your skills.” Parrish looks like a deer caught in headlights, shock painted all over his face.

“He’s waiting, Jordan.” Derek grunts after a particularly hard thrust. Stiles takes a moment to glance at their personal Omega and he has to smile. Isaac looks like the  vision of debauchery, back arched, head thrown back, mouth opened in a silent ‘o’. He can tell the exact moment Derek comes, has always been able to tell. His lover’s eyes slip shut and his entire body goes taut.

“Looks like you’re up Danny boy.” Danny get’s to his feet immediately and walks to the opposite end of the table before sinking to his knees. He doesn’t even wait for Isaac to get up, just grips his hips and starts going to town lapping up the cum that’s slipped past Derek’s cock. Derek eases Isaac up off his cock but keeps him in his lap. Danny buries his face in Isaac’s ass, his probing tongue slipping into the loose ring of muscle. Isaac can’t help but keen.

“Isaac didn’t get to come. Can you help him, Danny?” Derek ask. Danny wets his hand with the mixture of his saliva, Derek’s come, and Isaac’s natural slick before reaching around and grabbing the younger man’s cock. “Scott, you like the taste of Isaac’s come. Get over here and help.”

Scott doesn’t look happy but he complies. They maneuver Isaac so he’s sitting with his back to Derek’s chest, his legs thrown over Derek’s spread thighs. Scott sidles up behind Danny and takes Isaac’s cock into his mouth. It’s awkward but it’s what their Alpha asked them to do.

The dual sensations have Isaac coming in minutes.

Parrish eyes Stiles’ cock warily. He can hear noises of pleasure coming from behind him, Danny’s audible slurping being the loudest.

“I’m waiting, Jordan. C’mon.” Stiles says in a bored tone. “Or do we need to go back downstairs?” Jordan hurriedly shakes his head. He takes a deep breath and then begins mouthing at Stiles’ cock. He’s almost shy about it, giving little kitten licks to the head. “C’mon Parrish. I’m gonna need a little bit more than that or you can stay on the floor with the dog.” He shoots  a disdainful glance at Jackson. Parrish picks up the pace, swirling his tongue around the head like a pro. He pulls off a moment takes a deep breath and then takes Stiles to the root, burying his nose in Stiles pubic hair.

“Fuck!” The Alpha cries. Parrish takes that as a good sign and begins bobbing up and down in earnest. Stiles sighs loudly and tangles his fingers in Parrish’s short hair. “You’re doing so good, baby. Taking me so good.” Parrish hums gently and Stiles groans. “I’m coming, baby. Don’t you dare waste a drop. Don’t swallow. Just hold it in your mouth.” Stiles huffs out as his come floods Jordan’s mouth. He coughs and sputters but holds as much in as he can.

“Jackson, get up.” The Alpha commands. “Ask Jordan to share my come with you. Ask him nicely if he’ll share his treat. Go on.” Jackson looks furious.

“Can you please share Alpha’s come with me.” He asks grudgingly.

“Don’t move, Jordan.” Stiles commands. “I think you need to be a bit nicer, Jackson. Or maybe Derek and I need to take you back downstairs. You still haven’t come have you?” Jackson shudders at the thought. “Now ask again.”

“Can I please have some of Alpha’s come?” He asks, his voice much sweeter than the first time. “Please.”

“Because why, Jackson.”

“Because the Alpha’s come is a gift.” Jackson breathes.

“Give him what he asks for, Jordan. Let him have a taste.” Parrish leans forward, pressing his lips to the other omega’s. He opens his mouth at the soft prodding of Jackson’s tongue, come flowing between them. Their tongues twine together, the taste of their Alpha fresh on their lips.

“Now, isn’t that a pretty picture.” Stiles takes a sip of his orange juice and meets Derek’s eyes across the table.

“We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me ideas and life. More Scott in the next chapter.


	4. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott. Also, there are panties.

It's almost lunchtime when Isaac taps him lightly on the shoulder. He looks unusually nervous, shuffling his feet anxiously.

“What is it, baby?” Stiles prods softly, so as not to disturb the others. They're in the library enjoying their downtime before dinner.

“I need to talk to you about something. In private. It’s kind of important.” Isaac whispers, his eyes never his hands Stiles frowns at that.

He raises his hand to finger through those soft curls and says, "you can tell me all about it right now, okay. We'll take a little stroll upstairs and chat all about what’s on your mind.”

Isaac gives him a grateful smile and puts away his book.

Derek looks up as they leave but Stiles waves him off. He takes his charge to the upstairs bathroom and closes the door behind them. “How about a nice hot bubble bath to calm the nerves? That sound good?” Isaac nods quietly and waits for Stiles to draw the bath. “You wanna start talking while we wait?” He rubs the Omega’s thighs softly, the flesh baby smooth.

Isaac shudders at the touch. “I don’t want to get anyone in trouble…” He whispers shyly. Stiles can see that the tips of his ears are already turning pink.

“It’s okay, Isaac. We’re here for your safety. Obviously this is something that upset you so Derek and I need to know. Fuck, if someone is hurting you I’ll ship their ass straight back their Alpha.”

“No! It’s nothing like that! You can’t send him back! He and his Alpha aren’t getting along! It’s just, he’s been talking a little crazy lately. Talking like he wants to leave but I don't think he means it-"

"Who are we talking about, Isaac? I need to know. We treat these things differently for everyone." Stiles says calmly. Isaac looks tormented, like he doesn't want to betray anyone's trust. He’s loyal. Stiles will give him that.

"Scott." He croaks. "Scott wants to run away. I don’t know why. He’s just so unhappy here. You’ve seen him."

"Where would he rather be? Rafa was threatening to throw him out on the street and he would’ve if we hadn’t stepped in. He’s lucky we’ve put up with him as long as we have."

"I told him that." Isaac stands and pulls his shorts down. Stiles strips as well and helps him Into the tub, Isaac's back to his chest. The water is nice and warm, a pleasant flush rising up in the young Omega’s cheeks.

"I just don't want him to run off and do something crazy. Scott’s a good guy. He has a good heart." Isaac leans back against his Alpha, his eyes slipping shut.

Stiles laughs. "Oh really? You been paying much attention to Scott lately?"

“He’s handsome too.” Isaac smirks, eyes still closed.

“Well as long as you don’t get an ideas of running off with him, crush all you want.”

\---

“He wants to run away? And what, risk making it with illegal suppressants which’ll do god knows what to him? He’d be an unclaimed Omega out there in the open. It’d be open season. He has to know that.” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t think he cares.” Stiles says as he kisses his way up Derek’s abs, a low hum resonating in his chest. “We just need to set him straight. Shouldn’t be too hard at this stage in the game.”

“He won’t fold to regular punishments and Rafa’s no help.”

“I don’t think Scott needs to be punished. I think he just needs a little something extra. Something we haven’t been giving him.” Derek quirks an eyebrow.

“I can see you conspiring.”

“You bet your ass.”  

\---

Scott doesn't look very surprised when they take him downstairs. If anything, he seems more willing for a fight. He's a beautiful thing,  Stiles has to admit, all that tanned skin and unflinching pride made Scott incredibly appealing. They lead him into the third room on the right. It’s barren, like the others, except for a single pair of leather cuffs and a scrap of satinly looking black fabric. Upon closer inspection, Scott sees that they’re panties.

“I didn’t know your favourite color so I went with black. That’s okay right?” Stiles says softly. “Why don’t you try them on, baby. They’ll fit.” Scott lets out an audible gulp.

“No. No I can’t-”

“Yeah you can. And you want to. I talked to your daddy, Scott. He misses you. He wants you to come home but you have to get it together. Now I know you can follow directions so go ahead and slip them on." Stiles with just a little force.

"I-" Scott sets his shoulders and picks up the underwear. Derek and Stiles watch silently as he pulls them on.

"Hands out." Scott extends his wrists and accepts the cuffs with a sour look. “Arms up.” Scott lifts his arms above his head and they connect the cuffs to the chain hanging from the ceiling.

“It’s funny you know. Derek thinks that you wanna be an Alpha. Is that what this has all been? An over dramatic play for power?" Stiles rubs the area around his cock, careful to avoid the real prize.  "I mean I get it, you're graced with this and you think you deserve better. Did you get your daddy’s big dick genes? Or maybe you don’t have a dick at all. Maybe you have a pussy." Scott moans loudly, his cheeks turning a ruby red. Stiles walks around Scott like he’s in a museum, like he’s enjoying a finely crafted sculpture.

"Is that what you want? Is that what’s had you so upset? Want me to rub your pretty pussy, baby? Want me to get you nice and wet?" Stiles drags the pad of his finger over Scott's quivering, fabric covered hole.

“I don’t have a pussy.” He groans out.

Derek takes his time. He lowers the panties just a bit, enough to touch Scott’s cock. He sets a slow pace, stroking Scott from root to tip, his fingertips lingering on the leaking slit. “I bet you wish you could touch yourself, sweetheart.” He says. “You wish you could pinch your little clit. It’s healthy for little girls to want to touch themselves, you know.”

“I’m not girl and I don’t have a clit.” Scott hisses, his voice heavy with his arousal.

“You say one thing but your cute little pussy says another...look at it, Derek.” Stiles taps the tight hole. “He just had sex with Danny this morning and yet, he’s already virgin tight again. And look at how wet you are, baby, coating your thighs with peaches and cream. Such a sweet little girl.”

“Shut up!” Scott’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes heavy lidded. They know his weakness.

“Oh Scott, what do we have to do to let you know you’re not in fucking charge here? Do I have to take you outside and let my dogs piss all over you? Is that what it’s going take? Do I need to send you home to your daddy because I know what kind of freak Rafa is. I know what he’ll do to you. Is that what you want?” Stiles rubs him ever so slightly, never breaching his rim. “I know your daddy used to dress you up in little panty and stocking sets. Is that why you’re so sad? We’re not meeting your needs? You wanna be daddy’s little girl again?”

“Hnnnnngh” Scott whines against him; he tries to rut up against Derek’s hand but the Alpha pulls away.

“Now, is that how little girls are supposed to speak? Is that how you’re supposed to talk to your Alpha.” Derek asks. “Ask me the proper way, Scottie. Ask me nicely.”

“Touch me! Touch me please!” Derek rubs the smooth skin of of his thighs (they make all the Omegas shave) lightly.

“Is this where you want me to touch you baby girl? Is this what you want? You have to tell me where.” He chuckles softly. “What do you want us to do? Do you want Stiles to finger your wet pussy? Do you want me to lick and suck on your clit?”

“No...I don’t-I don,t-” Scott throws his head back and groans.

“Tell me what you want. All you have to do is tell me...” He presses a soft kiss to Scott’s inner thigh.

“Touch my-touch my...my clit.” Scott whispers.

“What?” Stiles presses hard against his hole, his slick leaking through the fabric of his panties.

“Touch my clit! Please! Please just touch me!” There are tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy, baby? Ask me nicely.” Stiles mouths at the skin of his neck. “Just ask.”

“Please! Please fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Shit!” Stiles slides his panties aside and wiggles a finger into the tight ring of muscle. He presses around, searching for a few moments before Scott howls.

“There’s my pretty little girl. You like that don’t you…” He stretches Scott slowly, enjoying the gradual arch of the Omega’s back. He rubs that little spot repeatedly before working another finger in. Derek mouths at the base of his cock, the silky fabric sticky with pre-come. He pulls the fabric down again and laves at the head. Scott shakes against them, fighting the sensations.

Scott thinks hours have passed before Stiles enters him. He fucks roughly into Scott, grips his hips tight as he thrusts into him. “I can feel you clenching around me, baby. Our girl has such a tight little cunt. Do you want to come? Do you want to come in your pretty panties? Want to ruin them?” He gives Scott’s ass a rough slap. “Come on, baby…”

“Yes! Yes! I want to come! Please, daddy!”

Stiles stutters for only a moment but then smirks. “Are you gonna behave? Are you gonna be our good girl? What do you think, Derek? Has he earned it?”

“Please! Please daddy, I wan’t to come! Let me come!”

“Of course, baby. Our sweet little girl. Come for us.” Derek swallows him down to the root as Scott shoots his load. He comes with tears in his eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Stiles fucks him through it, his thrusts getting sloppier as he nears the edge. “I wanna feel you, baby. Wanna fill you up ‘til you’re fat with it. Derek can get you sloppy too.” Scott’s knees buckle beneath him. Scott shudders when Stiles comes inside him.

They lower him into Derek’s arms with care.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” They rub Scott’s shaking shoulders. “You don’t have to be afraid of us. We’re here for you. Here to take care of you. You have to tell us what you want. Don’t worry baby. Don’t worry.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said you wanted more Scott so I sprinkled in some Scott. The Sheriff will meet his gift next chapter.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sweet birthday sex while I get the next chapter together. The Sheriff and Parrish will star next time.

Stiles wakes to soft kisses and the sweet smell of homemade pancakes.

“I know you didn’t make me breakfast in bed. You can’t cook worth shit.” He says without opening his eyes.

“Isaac helped but he agreed we should probably spend the morning alone. After all, we hardly get any time to ourselves at all.” Derek chuckles softly. Stiles hears the quiet clatter of the tray being set down on the nightstand.

“Happy Birthday, babe.” Stiles opens his eyes at that, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You remembered...” He sighs as he rolls over so he’s on his back. The blinds are still down so it’s pleasantly dark in their bedroom.

“I always remember.” Derek leans down and kisses his neck making sure to press his tongue to the claiming mark on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Der…” Stiles’ eyes slip shut again as he leans back against his pillows. “I want to eat my breakfast.”

“But don’t you want your birthday present?” He can feel Derek’s smirk against his skin.

“Sure, why not? Let’s get it out of the way so I can fucking eat.” Stiles can feel himself slowly getting hard, Derek’s light kisses and teasing fingers amping up his arousal. Derek traces patterns on his thigh, his fingertips lightly grazing the skin. “Der-you can’t tease me on my birthday. It’s a rule.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, I just decreed it.” Stiles sighs as Derek grabs at his cock, giving it a few lazy tugs. He here’s the ‘snk’ of a bottle being opened and feels Derek’s hand slicking him up.

“Well if you decree, I have no choice.” Derek heaves himself up and straddles his mate.

“What are you doing? Though you were gonna fuck me.” Stiles laughs.

“I am.” Derek reaches back and grips Stiles’ cock. Stiles gasps sharply when he feel’s Derek sink down, enveloping his cock in his mate’s tight heat.

“Fuck Der-Fuck!” Stiles shouts, his breath coming in pants. Derek clenches tight around him.

“We haven’t-ah-done this in a while have we?” Derek’s huffs a laugh and sets a slow, leisurely pace. He rock’s himself down on Stiles’ cock, “fuck, babe....I forgot what you feel like…”

“Shit Derek, come on and fuck me!” Stiles whines, trying to thrusts his hips up but Derek doesn’t budge,

“Shh babe, it’s your birthday. Just lay back and let me take care of you.” Derek rides him slow and dirty, rolling his hips to take in as much of Stiles as possible.

“Derek…” Stiles sighed. Heat pooled low in his belly, a tingling he’d felt too many times before. “I wanna come, babe. C’mon.”

“You’re always so fucking-ah-bossy, God.” Derek grunts sharply.

“It’s my birthday, Derek. The least you could do is fuck me the way I want you to.” Stiles huffs petulantly but there’s no heat in it. Derek’s slow pace and tight heat mixed with his sleep addled brain is doing it’s job and he feels himself tipping towards his peak.

“You coming? You’ve got that look on your face. I like that look….C’mon babe, come on. I’ve got you.”

Stiles feels himself fall over the edge, a white hot heat coursing through his veins. Derek rides him through it, clenching around him, milking him for all he’s worth. Finally, when he’s sure Stiles is finished, he stills. “Happy birthday, babe.”

“You didn’t come.” Stiles replies sleepily.

“Eh. This wasn’t about me. C’mon, eat your breakfast.”

“No. Em’ sleepy again. C’mere. Cuddle me.”

Derek chuckles and eases himself up off of Stiles’ cock and sidles up behind him.

“Love you, babe,” Stiles slurs, already half asleep.

“Love you too.”


	6. Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff makes an appearance.

 

Stiles honestly didn't know his father was coming to visit.

"Take Jordan downstairs. I want him to be a surprise." He shooes Derek and the others out of the foyer and greets his father with a hug. "Dad! I didn't know you were coming! I would’ve classed up the place a bit."

"Well, I was headed this way. Thought I'd drop in and see you boys. I hope that’s alright with you, I know you two always have your hands full with work." The Sheriff rubs the back of his head nervously.

"It's great! I was going to call you in a day or two anyway because I have something for you. You’re here so you might as well stay for lunch and tell us what you think." Stiles beams at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I just know you're going to love it. Derek picked it out and let me say, he did a really good job.”

"You didn’t get me a birthday gift did you? Stiles, I told you and Derek that I didn't need anything this year." John let out a put-upon sigh.

"I know what you said but I think you'll like this gift. Now, you can't take it home yet.  Derek and I are still working on it in, but you can look. Maybe get a feel." Stiles grabs his arm and tugs him down into the basement.

"Derek? You almost done, babe?" He shouts.

"Give me like five more minutes. I had to wheel some stuff in here. We don’t do displays that often so all the stuff was in storage." Derek calls back.

"What the hell did you two get me?" Stiles laughs at the bewildered look on his father's face.

"Something I think you've needed for a long time."

"Done!" Derek calls. Stiles pushes the door open and guides his father inside.

"Oh my god." John breathes, a look of wonder on his face.

" _This_ is Jordan Parrish. Derek found this little gem wasting all his potential in the pens." They take in the sight of the young omega stretched out over a bondage horse, his wrists cuffed to the floor and his ass held high in the air. His ankles were cuffed on the other side, thighs parted wide . Derek lifts his chin, revealing his pretty pink lips parted by a silver ring gag.

“What do you think? Perfect right?” Stiles is beaming.

“An Omega, Stiles I can’t-”

“Yes you can. Dad, you’ve been all alone in that house since I left home. No, I think Jordan here would make a great companion for you. He’s been ridden hard by two previous not-so-nice Alphas and I think he could use a gentler touch. You’d be good for each other.” He takes his dad’s hand and guides him in a walk around the bound omega.

“He so sensitive dad, just the slightest touch and he’s purring like a kitten, aren’t you, baby?” Stiles rubs the Omega’s back. Parrish moans around the ring  gag, drool pooling in the corners of his mouth. “Get’s a little mouthy at times but then I figured you were used to that. All in all, he’s good. You know you can touch, right? He’s got a ring on, won’t be coming any time soon.”

“Excuse me if I’m a little in shock. I didn’t expect this when I came over here today.” His father replies as he reaches out to touch the soft, hairless skin of the Omega’s thigh.

“He’s a pretty thing, isn’t he?” He mutters.”Two previous Alphas?”

“Two. So far, he’s behaved but we wanna keep pushing. Wanna make sure he’s gonna keep up the good work for you. Right, Jordan? You’re gonna behave, right?” Stiles gives his ass a light swat. “Did you start prepping him, Derek?”

“I started, wanted to leave a little work for you all as well. We’re supposed to be showing him off after all.” Derek shrugs.

“Well he’s a gift so you so you might as well get a piece of him. He’s almost as tight as Isaac.”

His dad laughs at that. “Oh really?”

“Well, I can’t let you have everything.” Stiles replies as he spreads Parrish’s cheeks. “Look at him, already getting wet. You like the sound of your new Alpha’s voice don’t you. Look at him, leaking all over my nice floor. You’re gonna have to clean that up later.” He rubs the pad of his thumb over the puckered flesh, watching it retract at his touch.

He grabs his father’s wrist and drags him over, “here, right there. Just get a feel for him.”

John’s fingers replace his son’s, nudging at the Omega’s hole. He watches Parrish melt beneath him, his body relaxing under the careful ministrations of his Alpha. His finger slips in easy, delving into the slick heat to find that sweet spot.

Parrish is moaning in earnest, his eyes squeezed shut. John shushes him and adds a second finger.

“Feels good doesn’t he?” Stiles already knows the answer.

“Perfect. He’s so tight, like he can’t get enough. He keeps sucking me in.”

“He just needs the right touch.” John hums in agreement and adds a third finger, pumping them in and out. A steady stream of drool spills from Jordan's lips, his choked off grunts filling the room. “And he’s mouthy? Well, I think I can handle that. I raised you after all.”

He crooks his fingers, eliciting a startled yelp. Hr rubs his fingers over Parrish’s prostate, taps it insistently until Jordan is writhing in bonds.

“You like that don’t you? Want someone to take you apart? No, I don’t think you need someone rough at all, just a tender touch.” He squeezes the taut flesh of Parrish’s ass, gives it a loud smack.

“So you like him? Don’t want to trade him in?”

“No...no, I think he’ll do just fine. You said he’s got a ring on? Shame. I’d like to see what he looks like when he comes.” Parrish groans beneath him. “Would you like that? You wanna come for me? Just from my fingers in your ass? You had me fooled. here I thought you were a sweet little thing but you’re really just a _slut_ aren’t you? Trying to come on just my fingers. I haven’t even gotten my cock in you yet. And look at you, you’re making a mess.” He says as a flood of fresh slick seeps out of Parrish’s hole.

“I told you this was a good idea.” Derek nudges Stiles in the ribs, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

“Yeah yeah, you were right.” His mate sighs. “You wanna take him upstairs? He did better than I thought he would. I think he can handle it.”

“Nah. I’ll save that for later. For right now, he’s good just like this. I’ll take good care of him.” Parrish lets out a low sob, tears streaking down his red cheeks.

“Poor baby, he hasn’t been this desperate since his first night here. Should we give him a little help?” Stiles reaches underneath the bondage horse and grabs at Parrish’s hard cock. “Want me to take that cock ring off, baby? You gonna be good for my dad?”

Parrish nods frantically, his breath coming in rough pants.

“Good boy.”  Stiles clicks the ring open and Parrish comes like a flood, painting the grey concrete floor white with thick ropes of come. John fucks him through it, three fingers pressed up against the Omega’s sweet spot. Stiles undoes the buckle behind Parrish’s head and eases the ring gag out from in between his lips.

“Good?”

Parrish huffs tiredly, squirming away from John’s probing fingers. “Alpha-Alpha please-too much!”

“My son asked you a question.” John presses down hard and Parrish screams.

“Yes! Yes, Alpha! It’s good! Please!”

“I don’t know Jordan, you lasted an awful long time with that machine fucking you? You mean to tell me you can’t take my dad fingering you. I thought we trained you better than that.” Stiles wipes the Omega’s sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes.

“He just needs more work then. Some training in stamina. And manners.” Parrish groans when John spanks him again. He pulls his fingers out and reaches around to Parrish’s face. “Clean me up, pup.” Jordan greedily sucks on his fingers, savoring the taste of his own slick.

“It’s a shame I don’t have time to try out his mouth.” He laments.

“Oh but dad, it’s perfect. Why do you have to go so soon?”

“Chris and I have to go over a few things. Who knows, I may bring him with me next time.” John shrugs.

“Ooh. Maybe he can bring his pet so we all can play.” Stiles grins. “I haven’t seen Peter in awhile. He, Jordan, and Isaac would look really pretty all tied up together.”

“I’ll pass that along.” John pulls his fingers free and wipes his hand off in Jordan’s hair. “For now, you boys have a nice night. And thank you for the more than thoughtful birthday gift.” Stiles hugs him tight again.

“Come back soon, okay?”

“Will do. See you, Derek.”

“Bye, John.” They walk Stiles’ father out to his car and send him on his way.

“Told you so.” Derek’s still smirking.

“Fuck you.” Stiles replies but there’s no heat in it. He’s just happy his dad won’t be all alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to limit confusion, Peter is an Omega. He's just a forceful little shit who likes training other Omegas (thinks he's an Alpha sometimes. Chris has to put him in his place).


	7. Jackson and Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I saw a little bit of controversy about this story on Kinkyfics tumblr. Someone asked if this was a collection of one-shots or a cohesive story with a plot. So, simple answer, I didn't know how to make a series when I started writing this. I mean, I have an idea of a plot but it's more porn driven than anything. I just get ideas about stuff and then I sometimes write it down. So I mean, I could mark it complete and maybe add to it later. But I keep it open to remind me that it's incomplete.  
> So um.  
> There's that.  
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Stiles wonders how different things would be if both Jackson and Danny hadn’t come into his and Derek’s care at the same time.

            Danny’s all sweetness, dimples, and humble obedience. Unlike the others, he’s not a problem case. His Alpha just can’t afford to house and feed him anymore and the state sent him to Stiles and Derek. Jackson’s an entirely different story. He’s rough, uncooperative, and really bitchy when he wants to be. Lydia could probably break him on her own but she doesn’t have the time.

            “I’m doing research at work full time, Stiles and he’s not well behaved enough to go with me. You and Derek have to do your thing and fix him. I’ll pay whatever you want.” She’d said before leaving Jackson with them, satiny pink panties shoved into his mouth and diamond studded handcuffs around his wrists.

            It was Derek’s idea to put the two of them together. Said Danny’s sweetness would balance out Jackson’s bad behavior and maybe teach him a few things along the way. Stiles said it was worth a shot since they weren’t getting anywhere any other way.

            Neither of them expected it to work out as well as it did.

            When Stiles does bed checks that night, he’s not surprised to find Danny in Jackson’s bed stretched out on top of him, their mouths locked together in a heated kiss and their hips rolling together. Jackson’s loud moans echo throughout the small room they share, his fingers digging into Danny’s hips.

            “What do we have here? Two naughty boys breaking house rules?"

Danny looks up at him mischievously, his thick lashes fluttering slightly. His lips are red and plump and spit soaked. "We haven't come, Alpha." He says. "We're not supposed to come unless you or Alpha Derek say so, so I made sure not to make him come."

"So you decided to torture poor Jackson, kiss him senseless, get him hard, and you're not even gonna let him come? You many have a face like an angel but you're a minx, Danny." Stiles laughs. "Well, don't let me stop the show. Go on, entertain me. Get him nice and hot."

Danny ducks down and catches Jackson's lips in another biting kiss. "Can I taste him, Alpha?" He gasps.

Stiles takes a seat on the foot of the bed to watch them both with amused interest. "You wanna suck his cock? Sure. I’m not gonna say no.”

"Not his cock, Alpha." Danny smirks again.

"Ooh. I'm still, like, _so_ okay with that. Go on, baby. Have at him." Stiles watches as Danny slides to the edge of the bed, his head sinking in between Jackson's muscled thighs. "Gonna eat him out, baby? Gonna spit in that tight cunt? Get it sloppy?" Jackson moans at the prospect, writhes when Danny's tongue finally touches him.

Stiles has had the pleasure of being under Danny's tongue before and he knows, he knows the guy's a real artist. Danny takes rimming very seriously, puts his all into it. He licks lightly at Jackson's hole, gives him little teasing flicks of the tongue to keep him shaking.

"You don't have to be gentle, baby. Look at poor Jackson, already so worked up. He's practically soaked through my nice mattress." Stiles gestures to the growing pool of slick underneath Jackson's ass. Danny, always the obedient one, listens to his Alpha and dives in, curling and twirling his tongue into Jackson's hole. He licks up a spurt of slick, tries to gather the rivets that coat his nose and chin.

"God, come here." Stiles grabs a fistful of Danny's hair and drags him into a searing kiss, nips and bites at his lips to chase the taste of Jackson's slick.

"Tastes so good Alpha." Danny whispers like it’s some great secret.

"I bet it does, baby. Bet you could live on just that. Bet you could eat nothing but Jackson's ass all day and still be okay." Danny groans, his cock twitching against the mattress. "I bet you want to come don't you? Bet you want to blow your load all of my nice mattress." He shoves Danny's head back down between Jackson's thighs. "Make him moan, Danny and I might just let you have your way."

Danny's a good Omega so he does what his Alpha asks of him. He licks and sucks at Jackson's rim, tugs on it ever so lightly with his teeth.

Stiles has never seen Jackson so messy (and that's saying something) but then he remembers why the Omega's so desperate.

"How many days has it been since you came, Jackson?" He prods as he wipes a few locks of sweat soaked hair out of Jackson's eyes.

"Not since I went to the basement, Alpha. Please! I'll be good! I promise I'll be good!" Jackson cries, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. Stiles wipes them away with gentle fingers.

"Are you gonna do what Derek and I ask you? Without talking back?" He says, the picture of control.

"Yes Alpha! I'll do what you want me to! I'll be good!" And Stiles can't help but grin. Jackson can be a shit but deprive him of what he wants long enough and he turns to putty.

"Make him come, Danny." He says softly and watches as Danny moves his hand to finger Jackson's entrance. He rubs it firmly with the pad of his thumb before slipping a finger inside, moaning at the wet squelching noise that sounds through the room.

"Can you come from Danny's fingers and tongue or do you need my cock?" Stiles continues to run his fingers through Jackson's hair, pats his flushed cheeks.

"Like this. Wanna come just like this..." He whispers, his eyes locked on the top of Danny's head moving in between his smooth thighs.

"Aw, you like Danny don't you? We knew you two would be such good friends." Danny grabs Jackson's hips and goes to town, completely focused on getting him off. He shoves two fingers along with his tongue into Jackson's hole and taps insistently against his prostate.

"Are you touching yourself, baby? Touching your fat cock while you lick Jackson's ass? Are you gonna spill all over my floor." Stiles asks playfully. Danny moans loudly against Jackson's hole, jerks his hand up and down his cock even faster. He can feel Jackson's thighs, can feel how close he is.

"Alpha, alpha please!" Jackson groans.

"You said this was what you wanted. I'm gonna honor your wishes." Stiles hums gently as he tweaks Jackson's nipples. "It's okay, baby. You can come. You've earned it. You can come."

Jackson arches completely off of the bed as his orgasm rockets through him. Come spatters against his belly, his chest, his chin. Stiles hears Danny panting, a low whine in his throat.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over Jackson's hole." Stiles watches as Danny stands on shaky legs.

"Come on, Danny. Want you to come all over me..." Jackson moans sleepily. Danny shouts when he comes, his knees buckling as he paints Jackson's thighs and ass with his come. He falls forward, half on top of his bedmate.

"Are my messy boys sleepy?" Stiles chuckles, already getting to his feet.

"Night, Alpha." Danny yawns.

"Night, baby."

Stiles wonders if Lydia would be open to owning two Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Party

"Dad! Hey! And you brought Chris this time!" Stiles greets his dad at the door with a big hug.

“Good to see you too, son. I brought lasagna. Hope that's okay.” Stiles takes the pan from his father’s arms.

"Like I'd ever turn your lasagna down. This will go great with that bottle of wine I’ve been waiting to crack open. Now I finally have an occasion.” Stiles leads them through through the house to the kitchen and sets the tray of lasagna down onto the counter before turning to face his guest. “Derek’s downstairs with one of our patrons, ensuring him that his Omega is in the best possible hands. He's still a little nervous.”

"John told me on the ride up here that you and Derek have amassed quite the collection. Last time I was here there were only two." Chris says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we have quite a few gems running around here. Right now, it’s a full house." Stiles drops his hand down onto the top of Peter's head, runs his fingers through the thick locks. The Omega is down on his hands and knees, a black ball gag tucked in between his pretty lips. There's a collar wrapped his neck a leash tucked in Chris' hand. “You can take him inside the first room on the left. The others are being lazy in there. He can get cozy before dinner.”You remember Isaac, right? We decided to take him in permanently. Signed the paperwork just a few months ago.”

“Damn, I would’ve liked to eventually take him off your hands.” Chris sighs.

“Sorry, he was just too sweet to pass up. Now that he’s come out of his shell, he’s just the perfect little thing. One touch and he’s purring like a kitten. Ooh, while you’re here, you should see the Omega we found for my dad.”

“He told me! Jordan, right? Says he’s got an ass like a peach?” Chris leans back against the counter.

“Better.” John cuts in. "I'm excited to see him again."

"I'll be sad to see him go. You'll have to bring him around sometime so he can play with the others. I fear that he’s gotten attached." Stiles starts pulling some plates down from the kitchen cabinets. They can hear Derek and his guest coming up the basement stairs.

"Hey babe, dad and Chris are here. Ask Rafa if he wants to stay and eat with us." Stiles calls. John and Chris help him set the table and Stiles loads their plates up with lasagna and salad.

"Well that depends on what we're having." Rafael laughs as he and Derek enter the kitchen. "Stiles, I have to hand it to you and Derek. That boy is a completely different person. I've never seen him so well behaved. How in the world do you do it?"

"Stiles and Derek are the best at what they do." John shrugs like it's nothing but everyone can see the pride radiating off of him.

"I don't know, Chris broke Peter all on his own and that is a feat in itself. C’mon, dad made plenty of lasagna.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses his cheek. “Did you show him the collection we bought. He’s got a pair of panties for every day of the month with some extra for special occasions. We were talking about getting him an entire baby doll set.”

“Oh he showed me alright and I must say, I was pleased. My boy looks good in silk.” Rafa says as he settles himself at the table. Derek chuckles.

“Should we go and get the boys for dinner?” He murmurs.

“I think so. Chris, you wanna see Isaac?”

“Sure. I’m not gonna say no.”

“You’ve been busy all day, Der. I’ll grab them. You go ahead and sit down.” Stiles sets a plate in front of his mate and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna go get the boys."

\---

“He’s gotten so much better at that, staying calm I mean. Before, he could never be this patient. Would always end up arguing with me and then nobody's happy.” Rafa runs his fingers through his son’s soft curls. Scott groans, his throat vibrating around his father’s thick cock.

“That’s one of the first things we work on. There is no instant gratification. It’s their duty to bring their Alpha’s pleasure. Just look at this one. Calm, patient, barely moves.” Stiles hums gently and rubs the area where Danny’s cheek bulges around his cock. “He knows he’s just here to keep me warm, get me hard and then if I feel like it, I'll fuck his face.” Danny moans at that.

“And we get the chance to enjoy a nice meal.” Chris raises his glass. “Very well done, boys. Very well done. I’m still pissed you managed to grab onto this one before you did.” Isaac preens at the praise as he mouths at the base of Chris’ cock. Isaac likes when Chris comes around. The man is firm but gentle.

“He’s just a dream isn’t he?” Derek takes a sip of his wine. “Stiles and I are thinking about finally getting a breeding permit.”

“Really? It would be great to have someone in the neighborhood with a reputable place. Some of the other facilities don't seem all that clean. ” Rafael says. “I’ve been thinking about where to take Scott when the time is right.”

“We’ll hopefully be ready within the year.” Stiles lays his hand over Derek’s and locks their fingers together.

“You boys have come so far. I know I was skeptical at first but you've done so well." John lauds them.

"We're just happy that everything’s worked out the way it has." Stiles sighs contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another "filler" chapter to tide you over while I work on the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted a few anonymous works but this is the most risky. I hope you like it! Pick who you wanna see next! Choices: Scott, Danny, Isaac, Parrish, or Jackson again. Comments are always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> [Just made a new Tumblr. Come hang out with me? Drop me prompt!](http://bitesnhowls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
